


Pendants of a Past Time

by Neverevennoticed



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Canon Non-Binary Character, Emotional Hurt, Genei Ryodan | Phantom Troupe Member Kurapika, How Do I Tag, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am so sorry, Kurapika is drowning in an indescribable emptiness, Leorio Is a Lovesick Idiot, M/M, Nonbinary Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Not A Fix-It, Not Beta Read, Not Beta Read We Die Like Uvogin, Not Canon Compliant, Not Happy, Oneshot, Phantom Troupe Head Kurapika, i haven't read the manga, kurapika is suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverevennoticed/pseuds/Neverevennoticed
Summary: “Why an angel?” they asked, holding up the pendant and chain in front of their face. They turned to face him in what seemed like a sparkling haze, laying the pendant in their palm and eying it again.“So i can protect you wherever you are,” he replied, leaning his chin in his palm from across the table. He had this soft look in his eyes, one you only see when a person looks at their lover, “I know its cheesy, and if you don't like I-”“It’s perfect,” they interrupted him, clutching the pendant in their palm and holding it to their chest as a small content smile graced their lips.OrIn which Kurapika remembers the time they had together.
Relationships: Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 7





	Pendants of a Past Time

**Author's Note:**

> Song suggestions for this fic:  
> Lemon - Kenshi Yonezu  
> Mr Loverman - Ricky Montgomery  
> RED - Survive Said The Prophet  
> Numb Without You - The Maine  
> (I wouldn't recommend all of them the fic isn't long enough, two will last the whole length though I think)

“Home sweet home, huh,” Nobunaga exhales, stretching his arms behind his back. Both him and Feitan trailing behind Kurapika as they reach an abandoned town on the outskirts of Yorknew, a frequent place for the mandatory meetings.

It was desolate and dull, seeming to rain constantly throughout all seasons, something Kurapika had gotten used to over the past years. The damp stench assaulting their nose and the soft gravel crunching beneath their feet each time they came back from a mission, or were called to meet.

“It’s not home, Nobunaga, far from it,” snapped Feitan, burying his nose below the brim of his collar.

The weeds that crawled up the sides of abandoned apartment complexes, and the blown out walls and doors scattered along each building really added to the lack of empathy kurapika had gained. After finally collecting their families red eyes and exacting revenge on the man that took them, they joined the phantom troupe -taking the head as their position after a year. He didn’t run things any differently to Chrollo, and the troupe stayed the same. A little salty about new leadership but no one said they had to be loyal.

…

“Sir?” Kalluto seemed to have stayed after the troupe had split, minus Nobunaga and Feitan who had placed themselves at either side of the space. Kurapika had immediately addressed their most recent hyper fixation on arrival, acknowledging that all members were already there, apart from those who had accompanied them.

Kalluto was the current recon, and someone kurapika did not completely trust, despite the very accurate information the boy tended to receive. Coming from a family of assassins, however, possibly had something to do with the connections he said he had.

“Yes, Kalluto,” they replied, cold and course, clasping their hands in their lap facing the younger boy, who took a sharp breath in before addressing information.

“I have the documents on that doctor you were asking about last week,” Kalluto’s expression didn’t change as Kurapika’s eyes widened and then closed quickly, drawing out a breath and standing up. The rush of emotion that overwhelmed Kurapika had them turn away from the present members, breathing deeply to calm their racing heart

“Leave. I will contact you about it privately,” Feitan and Nobunaga shared an odd look as Kurapika spoke directly to them, “You two should leave as well, my duties lie elsewhere,” their mannerisms were short and sharp, swiftly pulling on the blazer they had draped on the nearest box.

Kurapika left without another word, gripping onto the chain that hung loosely around their neck.

…

The walls felt like they were closing in on them, suffocating Kurapika until all the breath left their body as they awaited Kalluto’s arrival at the hotel room. White walls that often looked so big seemed so small compared to themself, even when simply sitting on the edge of a lavish twin hotel bed with their elbows digging into their irritable legs.

They had wanted to know this doctor's location for a while now but after the meeting a few days ago they panicked, up and left without much warning after hot flashes passed over them. They called Kalluto with a burner phone as soon as they reached their temporary apartment that evening, voice cracking while telling the Zoldyck a time and place.

A quiet knock at the hotel room door had their heart racing, palms sweating from the adrenaline pumping through their veins.

After ignoring so many calls and messages from the man they first met on that ship, after drowning in an indescribable emptiness; was this really the only closure they had been looking for since Chrollo’s death?

The room was spinning when they stood, tripping over their feet every step towards a boring wooden hotel room door. There were so many questions spinning around in their head as they latched their hand onto the door handle and turned it.

“Boss, the documents,” Kalluto said, seemingly unconcerned at how the head stood there sweating bullets and dead silent. They blinked after what felt like an hour, placing a hand on the door frame to steady themself as they reached out for the folder. The paper felt cold on their hot fingertips, smooth and thick in their hand.

“Sir, is everything alright,” The concern was dormant from the smaller boy's voice as he looked at kurapika.

“It's nothing,” the head blinked, breaking their dazed stupor, “You may leave,” their tone shaking as they shut the door on the boy without waiting for him to leave. The folder on the doctor dropped when they slipped to their knees, their side flush against the wall, a hand instinctively moving to touch the pendant laying over their chest.

_“Why an angel?” they asked, holding up the pendant and chain in front of their face. They turned to face him in what seemed like a sparkling haze, laying the pendant in their palm and eying it again._

_“So i can protect you wherever you are,” he replied, leaning his chin in his palm from across the table. He had this soft look in his eyes, one you only see when a person looks at their lover, “I know its cheesy, and if you don't like i-”_

_“It’s perfect,” they interrupted him, clutching the pendant in their palm and holding it to their chest as a small content smile graced their lips._

Kurapika stared at the folder, the simple beige and the crisp edges that felt like they could cut as they ran their free hand along its spine. Sliding the hand across the cover to the clasp, they untucked it and lifted it open.

_Name: Leorio Paladiknight Occupation: Doctor, Rookie Hunter. Residence: Yorknew City_

A picture of the slightly older man adorned the right hand top corner of the first page and Kurapika brushed over it gently with soft fingertips, clinging tightly onto the pendent in their other hand -the warm metal now digging into their calloused palms. Their heart clenched, breathing erratic and unsteady as the wet hot tears dripped down their face and onto the page.

They clenched their hand over his picture, warping the paper with sweaty fingers. Letting go of the pendant in their other hand, they moved it across to the raised inked skin resembling a twelve legged spider, dug their nails into the tattoo and sobbed. Sobbed until it burned their lungs and stung their eyes, crying his name as they broke down behind a hotel room door in a lamp lit hotel room.

“I miss you so much, Leorio,” they choked, feeling at the tear stained document in front of them. Cropped blonde hair fell in locks and matted against their wet cheeks, shifting forward as they lent to rest their head against the paper pages in the folder. The blood red earrings heavy in their lobes, the scorching hot stone encapsulated in silver knocking against their jaw.

It hurts. It burns. It aches.

“I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry, Leorio,” the warbled cries left their body, writhing in pain and suffering, heard by no one but the walls and themself.

**Author's Note:**

> Even for 'Not Canon Compliant' I feel like this is a bit of a stretch, but I was inspired by @/devilvcious cosplay on tiktok and I have no self control  
> There will probably mistake and for that I am sorry, in my defence though I did write this a t 2AM.  
> I hope you enjoyed reading this, kudos and comments are very much appreciated!  
> I'm also on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/neverevenoticed) if you want to join me on my bullshit!


End file.
